


Home

by HalRose



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Vegabul best ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: What if Vegeta had saved the world? What if Vegeta saved the universe?





	

They’d done it. They’d won.  
The tournament had been won thanks to Vegeta, everyone was cheering.  
Vegeta didn’t care for the group surrounding them, he pushed his way through, he never said a word. Too scared still - he didn’t really think it was over.  
“Vegeta?”   
“Krillin, let him go.” Goku’s voice called out to him.  
Krillin nodded, they all knew how tense the situation had been and knew notbto set Vegeta off.  
“Isnt he gonna come celebrate?” Yamcha asked  
Again Goku stepped in as Vegeta made his way over to Whis.

Whis already knew what he was going to ask, by the look on his face. None of the others had known of their secret agreement. .. to protect Bulma, no matter what.  
Yet the look of relief across Vegeta’s face as he saw her in the orb - it was not a typical stern relieved Vegeta… it was one of love.  
There she was, leaning over the crib of their newborn daughter, putting her down for her nap. Vegeta felt tears sting his eyes…  
The Prince of Saiyans, crying? What a pathetic …lovesick fool.  
Vegeta didnt care.

“Take me to her. Please.” Vegeta asked, urgency in his voice.  
Whis smiled and nodded, turning to Beerus  
“I trust I can leave you here to stay out of trouble my lord whilst I take Vegeta to Bulma?”  
Beerus snorted  
“Go already, Vegeta looks like he’s gonna pop a blood vessel if you dont go soon.”

Vegeta didnt care about the remark, he just cared about his wife.  
It took half an hour, but soon he was home. Vegeta didnt even throw a “Thanks!” to Whis as he ran inside, he was running so fast the doors almost fell off their hinges.

“What the hell is going on?” Bulma asked outloud, not too loudly as not to wake up the baby.   
She walked out of the nursery. She froze upon seeing Vegeta looking all beat up and bloody.  
“Vegeta…” she whispered.  
He ran towards her, pulling her close.   
“Vegeta, Vegeta whats wrong? Did you win?… You’re … Are you crying? ” she said softly, wiping his tears.  
“We won…we can all come home. We can keep our world” Vegeta spoke slow, it was just sinking into him that he’d saved everyone.  
“It was all down to me and I did it… I thought…”

Bulma cupped his face.  
“You thought you were going to lose me? How could you think that? I am so proud of you Vegeta…look how far you’ve come.”  
“I thought i was never going to see you again. ..” he looked her straight in his eyes  
Bulma had never seen him so scared before.   
He leant into her, taking in her scent and everything about her and she lead him to thier bedroom, to dress his wounds slowly. 

She was delicate with him, making sure to go slow to take in the story of what had happened. It seemed like hours before it had finished. Bulma helped slide a shirt on over his bandages. As her hands grazed his chest, Vegeta placed his hands over hers  
“ I love you, Bulma.” He told her. He never said it often… but everytime he did, it just made him want to say it more.  
“I know Vegeta, I know”  
Vegeta pulled her closer for a kiss, their lips almost touching when…

“Mom? Dad? Goku wants to know if we can hold the party here!!” It was Trunks… and it seemed like everybody had been transported back safely   
Vegeta laughed a little.  
“Guess I’ve got work to do” Bulma smiled softly   
Vegeta slowly stood up.  
“We. We have work to do.” He said, holding out his hand to her  
Bulma took his hand as she helped button up his shirt and kissed his lips. Vegeta pulled her in, wanting it to last longer.  
“You can have baby duties then. Daddy’s little princess wouldnt mind that.” Bulma grinned as she finally pulled away  
Vegeta smiled. “Maybe i’ll get to spend more time with Trunks too…”

“I’d like that.”   
Vegeta and Bulma turned to see Trunks in the doorway. He grinned sheepishly as he realised he’d walked in on a rare, tender moment.  
“Let’s go, Dad.”


End file.
